


Значит, ты робот-гей

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Choking, M/M, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Добиться тишины порой непросто.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Значит, ты робот-гей

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [That Makes You A Gay Robot](http://akicrack.livejournal.com/26507.html) авторства akicrack.  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
> От автора: Спуни здесь скорее обычный Спуни, только чуть мертвее.

– Я просто говорю, что мы могли бы убить Линкару _прямо сейчас_.  
– Нет. Мы останемся в этом шкафу до нужного момента.  
– Пфф, да уж, я в курсе, что ты не хочешь раскрывать себя.  
Повисла долгая пауза. Мехакара был благодарен за наступившую тишину: Чёрный Фонарь трещал без умолку с тех пор, как они пробрались в дом Линкары.  
– …это был такой намёк на твою голубизну.  
Мехакара закрыл глаза.  
– Я машина, – сообщил он. – У меня нет сексуальности.  
– Значит, ты ещё и девственник.  
– Ты ведь не собираешься замолкать, верно?  
– Ну, раз уж мы застряли в ёбаном шкафу до тех пор, пока звёзды не сойдутся нужным тебе образом – не-а. Мне нужно как-то занять себя.  
– Ты можешь занимать себя _молча_?  
– …о, тут коробка с реверси. Понятия не имею, как в неё играть, но можно побросать фишки тебе в голову и посмотреть, не примагнитятся ли они.  
– Это было бы не очень разумно.  
Вновь наступила тишина, и Мехакара решил, что может спокойно проверить свои системы и провести быстрый саморемонт, но тут же что-то с коротким «дзынь» ударило его по голове.  
– Итак, здесь магнитов нет.  
Мехакара обернулся, его глаза зажглись алым. Чёрный Фонарь Спуни расплылся в простодушной улыбке.  
– Кажется, я предупредил тебя о неразумности этих действий.  
Спуни пожал плечами.  
– Что тут сказать? Я зомби, у меня туго с мозгами.  
– Единственная причина, по которой я не стану уничтожать тебя сейчас – это может выдать наше присутствие Линкаре.  
– Отлично! – Спуни всплеснул руками, затем уронил их обратно на колени. – Он откроет дверь, ты его убьёшь, мы выберемся отсюда нахрен. На самом деле, я не понимаю, почему до сих пор не сделал того.  
Он открыл рот, готовясь закричать, но смог издать лишь придушенный писк: Мехакара схватил его стальной рукой за шею.  
– Ты будешь _молчать_ , – рявкнул он, прижав Спуни к стене. – Я зашёл так далеко не для того, чтобы мои планы испортил нетерпеливый идиот!  
Спуни широко распахнул глаза. Мехакара придвинулся к нему, слыша, как воздух с хрипом покидает его сдавленное горло. Чёрный Фонарь безо всякого успеха заскрёб пальцами по обхватившей его шею стали, и Мехакара стащил противника вниз, прижав к полу. Гораздо лучше. Теперь он мог видеть, как тяжело вздымается грудь Чёрного Фонаря, как он извивается под его рукой в тщетной попытке освободиться.  
Но что-то пошло не так. Чёрный Фонарь не пытался вырваться из его хватки. Он, наоборот, подался вперёд. Не так обычно реагировали те, кого Мехакара собирался придушить. Он проверил свои банки памяти, пытаясь найти объяснение столь иррациональному поведению, и вздохнул, отыскав ответ.  
– Этого просто не может быть, – он убрал руку с горла Спуни. Тот сел прямо, глотая воздух.  
– Тебе повезло, что мне не нужно много кислорода, – Спуни моргнул, избавляясь от пляшущих перед глазами пятен, и посмотрел на Мехакару. – Какого хрена?  
– Куда более интересный вопрос, – в голосе Мехакары скользнуло раздражение, – что это? – Он положил ладонь на выпуклость в джинсах Спуни и отметил про себя, как тот, вздрогнув, подался навстречу его прикосновению. – Я не знал, что Чёрные Фонари сохраняют способность к подобным действиям.  
– Эй, если я мёртв, это ещё не значит, что у меня нет определённых потребностей.  
– По всей видимости, – он из интереса чуть передвинул руку, и Спуни крепко зажмурился.  
– Зараза, – выдохнул Спуни. Мехакара опрокинул его на спину.  
– Ты замолчишь? – поинтересовался Мехакара, вклинив колено между его ног.  
– Ничего не могу обещать.  
– Я так и думал, – Мехакара прижался к нему бедром, и Спуни прикусил губу, толкнувшись навстречу. Было почти приятно следить за тем, как каждое его движение заставляет напрягаться мускулы Спуни, как он борется с собой, пытаясь не закричать. Приподнявшись, он вцепился пальцами в куртку Мехакары, почти с отчаянием толкаясь об него.  
– Я… блять… мне нужно… – выдохнул Спуни, изогнувшись, и чуть слышный стон разочарования вырвался из его горла. Спуни выпустил из рук куртку Мехакары, расстегнул молнию на своих джинсах, высвободив член. Обхватил себя, быстро скользя пальцами по коже. Мехакара со смесью любопытства и внезапного отвращения наблюдал за тем, как он, стиснув зубы и изо всех сил сдерживая стон, кончает.  
Спуни откинулся назад, тяжело дыша, по-прежнему держа член в руке. Мехакара, неприязненно фыркнув, сел у дальней стены.  
– Ты странное и мерзкое создание.  
– Отъебись, ты первый начал.


End file.
